A perfect balance between popularity and grades
by KibaNaru Forever
Summary: Naruto is known for saying what is on his mind with no worry about the consequence and Kiba is the tall muscular heart throb and star baseball player of their school, what happens when they both end up in detention? Set in an Alternative universe all characters are over 17 and i don'd own any of the characters etc etc... KibaNaru , KibaNaruto


After school detention – A perfect balance between popularity and grades

 _ **This is set in an alternative universe; all characters are 17+ I don't own any characters etc.  
KibaxNaruto**_

The school bell rings for end of school on a sunny summer Friday, everyone is collecting their things rushing to get out of school to enjoy the lovely rest of the day.  
However, the 6ft2 heart throb Kiba Inuzuka star athlete of Konoha College Baseball team let out a loud growl as he couldn't join the others just yet as he has to attend detention for getting into a fight with the notorious 5ft11 Naruto Uzumaki, known for saying what's on his mind before thinking about the consequences.

As Kiba made his way to the school detention hall he saw the shorter blond down the corridor arguing with the taller Sasuke Uchiha, Kiba didn't know why Sasuke gave Naruto any time of day. Sasuke was also a star athlete at the school and was admired by everyone for being the prodigy of their year.

"Whatever dobe, you are only bitching because you have got to walk home on your own, I'm not waiting around just to escort your sad ass home" the raven said walking away from the blond

"Well fuck you teme! Some friend you are" the blond shouted as he turned his back to the raven

"I'm the only friend you have that puts up with your shit Uzumaki, now when you stop acting up to get attention MAYBE you won't be in detention all the time, anyways call me when you get home" Sasuke said coldly in the distance as he continued to walk away for the blond passing the brunet.

Kiba just watched the exchange between the unlikely friends, 'What does he see in this idiot?' Kiba thought to himself as he walked towards to hall he will be spending the next hour and half with the blond, as he reached the door of the hall the door swings open revealing Kakashi Hatake the detention officer for today.

"Seems like you two are early, and I thought here I would have enough time to get something to eat" he said towards both guys who have failed to acknowledge each other,

"Well you two should hurry and take your seats, I will be back in just a moment" he finished moving aside to allow the two guys enter the hall, as Kakashi leaves to use a vending machine Kiba and Naruto walk into the hall taking seats furthest apart from each other.

Kiba sat in the furthest right corner of the hall and Naruto was in the left. Nether looking at each other, Kakashi returned shortly with a sub in hand, 'well this is going to be a long detention' he thought as he felt the atmosphere in the room, it was cold and tense.

"Well what did you two do this time?" the silver haired teacher asked as he walked towards his desk, it's not the first-time ether of them have gotten into fights in class.

"Nothing, Dog-breath started it and I finished it" Naruto said casually like he was innocent,

"You know that is a load of bull blondie! If you just gave me back my ball when I told you to none of this would have happened" Kiba shouted, he hated that Naruto would just avoid the reason he and Kiba ended up in a fight,

"ACTUALLY, if you didn't throw the baseball in class hitting me in the process I wouldn't have had possession of the ball, AND if you just said sorry like any normal person would MAYBE I would have given you the stupid ball back" Naruto retorted, many wouldn't think it but even though he acts stupid he is actually rather smart and is getting great grades mainly to living alone and having an abundance of time on his hands to study,

"Whatever shorty, your just mad because I woke you up in class and kicked your ass" the brunet shouted back making the blond tense up,

"HA I wouldn't call that kicking my ass when you were the one with a bloody nose and a split lip" Naruto said back with a smirk reminding the brunet the couple of hits the blond got in,

"And who was it who was pinned to the floor shouting for me to get off them?" Kiba stated back reminding the blond that he was pinned to the floor with Kiba on top of his smaller frame laying into him, even though the memory of Kiba on top of him exchanging blows between the pair of them wasn't pleasant but the blond wished it was Kiba on top of him kissing him instead, these thoughts made the blond blush which Kakashi noticed,

"So, what I can gather is Kiba was pratting about and threw his baseball in class striking you and instead of apologising like he _should_ he just expected you to return the ball but instead of just returning the ball and ignoring Kiba like the _bigger_ person you kept the ball and ended up arguing and then fighting?" Kakashi summarised from their loud exchange,

"Honestly you both should know better, Kiba you should know that you will be removed from the baseball team if you keep getting into fights and if your grades fall any lower than what they already are at. And Naruto even though your grades are great picking fights with the popular people won't make you friends anytime soon" Kakashi said casually,

"Look it is Friday and it is a lovely day, how about you both apologies, shake hands and help each other out? And in doing so I will let you both out early" he continued making both guys look at the silver haired man,

"What are you saying?" Kiba asked not following what Kakashi was suggesting,

"Its obvious Dog-breath if you think about it he wants us to work together, we both have something each other needs" the blond said detached from the situation that was unfolding, he knew Kakashi was suggesting Naruto help tutor Kiba to get his grades up and in return Kiba helps Naruto gain some popularity, but he didn't want any handouts, he never got them in the past and he wasn't going to allow it to start now.

"Well aren't you quick to figure that out Naruto, well what do you say? Accept this proposal and leave early or sit in silence for the next hour and twenty minutes." Kakashi said knowing Naruto wouldn't like to accept help from anyone let alone Kiba,

"It's not like dog-breath would be able to keep up so I will pass" Naruto said coldly

"Keep up? I can outpace you anytime blondie. Anyways what are you talking about Kakashi?" Kiba asked annoyed of the blond insult,

"See what I mean Kakashi, not like it would work" the blond retorted,

"Well Kiba, I was suggesting that Naruto helps you with your studies as he is excelling in class but lacks in popularity and you lack in class but are a star athlete and popular so why not help Naruto gain some popularity and he helps you with your studies, but it seems like Naruto doesn't want to play ball" Kakashi said coyly at the final part of his sentence seeing it was the reason they both ended up in here,

"Naruto good in class? Don't make me laugh, he's an idiot!" Kiba laughed at what Kakashi was suggesting,

"Well Kiba if you must know Naruto is the third highest scoring person in your year, he's up there with Shikamaru and Sasuke" Kakashi enlighten the brunet,

Shocked at this Kiba looked towards Naruto who was looking out the window fiddling with a pen in his hand, 'When did he get so smart' he thought to himself,

"So, what do you say Kiba?" Kakashi asked

"If we both agree we can leave now?" the brunet asked, he didn't want to be stuck in detention he wanted to be out in the sun enjoying the heat,

"Yes, but you BOTH have to agree, and I will set some homework that I expect to be completed Monday and if it's not then I will reset this detention for the Friday for twice the length of this one" Kakashi said with an evil grin on his face,

"Fine" Kiba said not looking at Naruto,

"Sure, whatever" Naruto also said after hearing Kiba accept,

"Good, now the homework will require you both to work together to solve so play nice" Kakashi chuckled whilst writing out the homework for them to complete,  
"I would suggest ether one of you visit the other home to complete this" he continued, hearing this Kiba looked at Naruto who was already standing in front of him with his hand extended out towards him, seeing that Naruto was actually making the first move Kiba took Naruto's hand and shook it with a toothy grin.

Seeing this Kakashi gave both Kiba and Naruto a smile and handed them two separate pieces of paper with written instructions to write a report on the importance of grades and popularity but also the correct balance between the two,

"I suggest you complete this as soon as possible and remember the deadline is Monday." Kakashi said as he walked passed them both.

After collecting their things, they both leave the hall not looking at each other still, 'Maybe I should apologies for throwing the ball at him' Kiba thought as they walked down the hall of the school,

"Umm Naruto, umm sorry for you know" Kiba said looking towards the wall as they walked to the main door,

"Finally, that's all I wanted to hear ya'know, and I'm sorry for the broken lip" the blond said without looking in the direction of the brunet,

As they left the school grounds nether knew what to say or do, they knew that if they want to avoid more detention they will have to do this assignment but nether knew who would host,

"I can ask my mother if it's okay to have a guest around" Kiba suggested,

"Don't bother, you can come to mine it's no bother." Naruto said a little tense

"You sure?" Kiba asked, "normally people would have to ask their parents if it was okay to have guests over"

"Yeah im sure, come on it's a 40-min walk" Naruto said coldly,

"40-min walk? Where do you live blondie?" Kiba asked as he rummaged in his bag for something,

"The outskirts of Konoha, if it's a problem just say it now" Naruto said now annoyed,

'That is a poor area of Konoha' Kiba thought to himself,  
"No it's no problem but we aren't walking" he said as he finally found his keys to his motorbike in the bottom of his bag,

"What do you suggest then Dog-breath we teleport?" Naruto snapped at the brunet,

"No, we are going to take a ride on my bike" he said smiling as he jungled his keys in the blonds face,

"I don't have a helmet" the blond said in shock to what the brunet was suggesting but blushed which the brunet saw,

"Don't worry you have hold on tight" he teased the blond and the blush was now on show for anyone to see,

"Whatever, just take it slow" the blond said as they walked towards Kiba's bike,

Kiba put Naruto's smaller bag into his larger bag as told Naruto to wear the bag so he would be more comfortable holding onto him whilst they rode, doing as he was told Naruto put Kiba's bag on his back and got on the back of the motorbike holding Kiba's muscular torso.

Fifteen minutes later they arrive outside the block of flats Naruto lives in, as they climb the ran down complex stairwell they arrive on the top floor which Naruto lives on,

"Don't mind the mess, I will quickly sort it all out before we deal with this assignment" Naruto said as he opened the door to his home, as he walked in with Kiba following behind Kiba could see how small this flat was, it wasn't big enough for a family, so he wondered where Naruto's parents were.

"Make yourself comfortable, do you want something to eat or drink?" Naruto asked, he knew it was rude to not offer refreshments to a guest,

"Water would be fine thanks" Kiba responded as he sat on the small worn sofa, seeing that everything in the room was old and worn down,  
"Where should we do this assignment?" Kiba continued,

"The living room is fine" Naruto said behind Kiba handing him a glass of water,

"Thanks, umm it's a nice place you got here…." Kiba said trying to make small talk,

"You don't have to lie ya'know, I know it's a dump not like I can afford anything nice anyways" Naruto said coldly as he sat next to Kiba getting his bag out of Kiba's,

"It's not all that bad honestly, maybe it just needs a dust up, but you said, 'not like I can afford' where are you parents? Shouldn't they be helping?" Kiba asked not knowing what to think of Naruto's circumstances,

Naruto stiffened up but then slouched back in the old sofa, "here and there, not really sure anymore, not like they care so neither do I" he said with a sour look on his face, it was obvious to Kiba that Naruto did care,

"Wait, you live alone?" Kiba asked surprised that he never knew that he was alone,

"Yeah, what of it? Not like it matters to you" Naruto said as he rummaged through his bag to get the assignment Kakashi gave them,  
"Well I will let you look this over and I will clear up my flat" he continued as he stood up and started to organise things, seeing this Kiba also got up and started to help Naruto clean his home,

"What are you doing?!" Naruto asked Kiba as he watched the brunet pick up some rubbish and discard it in the bin,

"Helping you obviously, now give me a bag and I will gather up the rubbish" Kiba said without giving any thought to it, he wasn't going to sit here whilst Naruto ran around organising his home because he had an unexpected guest, after a short while the flat was in reasonable condition and they both sat back down to start the assignment,

"Thanks for the help Kiba, you didn't have to do that ya'know" Naruto said sincerely, it was the first time Naruto used Kiba's name without it being used in an insult,

"Don't mention it" Kiba said noticing Naruto's changed attitude, neither of them would have thought they would be hanging out after school, or at the others home but it didn't help Kiba was his questions he now has roaming his head, why is Naruto living alone, where are his parents, and why is he smart if he can't take basic care at home, he knew he wanted to ask but just didn't know how.

After about half hour they took a short break from writing their reports, Naruto was quick to realise the Kakashi was expecting both their reports to be the same showing that they actually helped each other and that helping each other was better than fighting each other.

"You know Naruto I would never guessed you to be smart, you always act like an idiot or sleep in class" Kiba said trying to break the silence that has fallen upon them,

"Yeah well when you have all the time in the world like I do you just fill it up with things that need doing, but you are exactly like I guessed you to be, the tall stuck up star athlete who is good only for playing ball" Naruto responded naturally, he didn't even look in Kiba's direction when he said all that, it came out all naturally,

"Well obviously trying to be nice to you is just too much to ask of you" Kiba snapped back, he knew Naruto had no filter and just blurts out whatever is on his mind, but he was hoping some change all the while they were together.

"Don't get me wrong Kiba, your good at ball but suck with study but if you put a little more effort in your education instead of your popularity and playing ball, maybe you wouldn't be failing and then you would be like Sasuke and prodigy of our year" Naruto said as he stood up, hearing this half-baked complement it made Kiba feel a little better about what Naruto had just said about him  
"I'm going to get changed into something more comfortable than this stupid uniform" Naruto said as he walked to a door in the far corner of the living room, obviously to Kiba it was his bedroom so he just asked where the rest room was, Naruto pointed to the door next to the kitchen door that was open and told the brunet that it was there and he entered his bedroom to change leaving Kiba to use the rest room.

In the bathroom Kiba saw that the room was barely considered a bathroom, it was all cramped together, a shower barely big enough for two, a tiny sink and medical cupboard above it with a toilet jammed between the shower and sink, 'How long has he lived like this?' Kiba thought to himself, he exited the rest room wanting to discover more around Naruto's flat but as he walked into the kitchen Naruto walked behind him,

"Hungry?" the Blond asked making the brunet jump, turning to see that Naruto was only wearing an orange tank top and a pair of blue jogger shorts,

"Just a little" Kiba said hoping Naruto didn't realise that he was snooping,

"If you want a tour just ask ya'know, I'm going to make some cup ramen, you want any?" Naruto said calmly with no interest in what Kiba was doing,

"Naruto, what happened for you to live on your own?" Kiba asked finally, he was a little embarrassed that Naruto knew what he was up to but grateful he didn't press the matter further,

"My parents kicked me out at 15 and I've been living alone ever since" Naruto said with no emotion as he reached for the ramen in the cupboard, as he started to make his food Kiba just stood there taken back with what he is learning, Naruto was alone both at school and at home, that's most likely why he doesn't try to make friends is because he doesn't know how, and probably why Kakashi gave them this assignment to try and help Naruto see what it is like to interact with others but also teach Kiba not to judge people by appearance, as Kiba normally thought Naruto was just a lazy idiot who sucked in class and was a little shit at home but seeing that it wasn't the case it made him sad,

"Why don't you tell anyone this is what's happening? Everyone thinks you live a normal life with your family" Kiba said wanting to know more,

"Not everyone, Sasuke knows about this but it doesn't matter, people know what I want them to know" Naruto said as he walked into the living room with his cup ramen cooking in hand, Kiba follows him into the living room and sits on the sofa with Naruto,  
"It doesn't matter anyways, I don't trust people to stick around so the less they know the better" Naruto said like there was no real meaning to his words,

"Why don't you try to trust people, if you are nice to them" Kiba was saying before he was cut off by Naruto  
"Being nice allows people to walk all over you, I learnt that the hard way. It's easier if I don't talk about my problems, its less drama that way, I spend all my time studying to better my grades so when I start working I will make something of myself and everyone who doubted me or treated me like shit will be left behind" Naruto said with anger in his voice, it was obvious to Kiba that Naruto was hurting and he could understand partly why, but he doesn't understand why he won't try to interact with others.

"Why did they kick you out?" Kiba asked, it threw Naruto off guard,

"It doesn't matter" Naruto said trying to dismiss Kiba's questioning, the last thing he wants is for Kiba the most popular influential person at their school to know he is gay and the reason his family disowned him was because of his sexuality.

"Hell, it does matter! You live alone with no friends and family around and you tell me it doesn't matter?! What's wrong with you?" Kiba shouted as he became irritated with Naruto's answer, it's not like every day he come across someone totally isolated that won't seek help but tries to cut himself away from everyone else even more, and Naruto is supposed to be the smart one out of the two.

"Like I said it doesn't matter, it has nothing to do with you also it's not like you would understand anyways, your just perfect so just stop trying to understand as it's all just for show!" Naruto shouted back, he hated when people pried into his life, it was all fake just to gain his trust only to smash it into tiny pieces.

"I'm perfe-"  
"Look I live alone because my family kicked me out, that all there is to it, nothing I can do about it and they don't care ether way so stop pretending to be concerned about me and just drop it and let's continue with this stupid assignment, so you can get out of here and enjoy the rest of the day and weekend with your friends" Naruto said calmly stopping Kiba for retaliating to Naruto's recent outburst.

The for the next hour it was rather quiet and awkward, Kiba wanted to ask more but Naruto didn't want to entertain the brunet, so the only reason they spoke was when Kiba needed help with some of his Math assignments and didn't understand how to work out the formulas to solve the questions.

"You know you explain it better than Mr Nara, I understand this better now" Kiba said genuinely happy that he finally understands what is being taught,

"Yeah, it's rather simple if you look at it this way, and I find it quicker too" Naruto replied

"Well we can stop with my Math assignments and work on your social skills now" Kiba said with a toothy grin which made Naruto's heart beat faster,

'God, he looks amazing when he grins like that' Naruto thought to himself forgetting to look away from Kiba.

"Earth to Naruto? Come in Naruto? HEELLOOOO?!" Kiba shouted at the end to snap Naruto out of his trance,

"Huh?" was all Naruto could say,

"HAHA wow blondie, you really are blond spacing out like that" Kiba said jokingly making Naruto angry with being told he dumb but also embarrassed he was caught spacing out because of Kiba.

"Sh-shu-shut up!" Naruto retorted but stuttered causing Kiba to laugh even more,

"Wow you are acting like Hinata" Kiba said between breaths from his laughter,

"Fuck off!" Naruto shouted, now pissed off with the situation,

"Okay okay, but this is lesson number one, try to see the funny side of things when with others, everyone does weird things from time to time but being able to joke about them helps when with others, so maybe pulling that rod out of your ass and lighten up" Kiba said half serious, if Naruto was to make any friends he will need to be able to make light of his weird quirks,

"I don't have a rod up my ass! And-"

"Sure you don't" Kiba interrupted the blond,  
"Look to make friends you need to be able to make light of silly situations, be approachable, maybe a little more friendly, but just don't have so many defences up, it's okay to have some but not a castle full of defences" Kiba continued making sense to the blond, "If you would like, you could hang out with me the rest of the day, ya'know as long as you don't be such a stick in the mud and maybe we could be friends" Kiba said surprising the blond with the offer,

"But what about your reputation? Wouldn't that be in shambles if you are found out to hang out with me?" Naruto asked wondering if the brunet really meant what he said

"Naa it won't be, and if others have a problem with it then it's their problem not mine" Kiba said confidently,

"Well if you insist, but you should really get home, I'm sure your mother will be wondering what is taking so long, also I can finish up this assignment as I've already guessed Kakashi wants them to be the same so I will write it all up and just email it you" Naruto said with little emotion,  
"Na ill just send a text to her letting her know what I'm doing and don't take all the responsibility for the assignment, I can help too" Kiba said picking up some of their joint work.

"Don't worry I can have it typed up in half hour or so, it will be easier for me to just do it and send you a copy, no point us both writing up the same report" Naruto said, he was right and Kiba knew it,

"Well if you do that then let me help you with something then, I won't be riding no coattails today" Kiba said making Naruto smile, it is the first time anyone has offered to help him that didn't cost him in any stupid way.

"Okay fine, well just let me write up the report and then we can hang out" Naruto said genuinely excited for something for once.

Naruto quickly got out his bright blue laptop and started typing away, whilst Kiba text his mother explaining what has happened and that he will be hanging out with Naruto for the rest of the day.

Thirty minutes later Naruto has finished up the report and emailed a copy to Kiba.

"Well that's all that done, what do you want to do?" Naruto asked looking at Kiba who suddenly started to form a devilish smirk on his face.

"You" all Kiba said before he pushed Naruto onto the sofa and straddled him causing Naruto to try and push the taller guy off him in horror.

"What are you doing Kiba?!" was all Naruto could shout trying to get Kiba off him, but it was no use. Kiba was taller and stronger than him and soon Kiba was kissing and nipping at his neck and jaw causing Naruto to moan out his name with a heavy blush on his face.

"Even I could see you blushing and constantly staring at me, and it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out why" Kiba said between kisses on Naruto's neck and jaw, as he started to remove Naruto's shirt he saw than Naruto was nicely toned and that he was turned on even if he protested otherwise as the large tent forming in the shorts below was telling Kiba to continue,  
"Don't worry, im not going to hurt you" Kiba said in a calm manner to sooth the distress the blond was in whilst covering his mouth to quieten Naruto for just a second.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" Naruto snapped as Kiba removed his hand to see if Naruto was going to calm down,

"I'm going to hang out with you but also fuck you right now" Kiba said with a toothy smirk as Naruto blushed at the last part,

Kiba wasted no time to attack Naruto's erect nipples ripping moans from the smaller blond,

"mhhmmm, gahhh Kib-ba" Naruto moaned as Kiba started to grope Naruto's restricted hard-on,  
"Feel good?" Kiba asked knowing the question but was glad to see Naruto nod eagerly in conformation, lost in his own world Naruto failed to realise that Kiba had already stripped down to his boxers and sporting a large tent bigger than his own, seeing this made Naruto gulp in fear but also even more turned on by the thought of what is hidden under the dog boned themed underwear.

Wanting more Naruto wiggled his arms free so he can explore Kiba's muscular body, his washboard abs and his monstrous biceps his firm back, oh god Naruto was in heaven right now. Never did he think in his wildest dreams this would ever happen to him, even though it is a little forced for his liking but he was happy nevertheless.

Seeing that Naruto has finally relaxed and is now getting more involved Kiba took the next bold step and snaked his hand under the shorts Naruto was wearing to his surprise the blond wasn't wearing any underwear which turned the brunet on even more.  
Grabbing Naruto leaking cock Kiba lightly squeezed the hard cock in his hand ripping more moans from Naruto,  
"ohh Kiba, don't stop!" Naruto groaned

"Ohhh, I'm not stopping Naruto, this is just the beginning" Kiba whispered huskily into Naruto's ear sending shivers up his spine.

Kiba continued to play with Naruto's confined cock whilst Naruto played with Kiba's body and groping Kiba's cock from time to time making the brunet grunt with pleasure when the blond did that; not wanting to waste any more time, Kiba got off Naruto picked him up and lugging him over his shoulder and walked towards the bedroom, to Kiba if he is going to do this he is going to do this right and make it the best time Naruto has ever had.

"Kiba put me dow-" Naruto was saying as Kiba dropped Naruto onto his bed only to be pinned down again by Kiba who was holding the blond down as he slowly pulled down the blond's shorts revealing his 7inch cock,

"Damn Naruto who would have guessed you was rocking a nice juicy cock like that" Kiba said as he grabbed the exposed cock giving it one final firm squeeze, with his firm grasp Naruto let out a cracked moan as he thrusted upwards into the brunet's hand.

"Not just yet my little uke, you must play with your master's bone first" Kiba said playfully making the blond blush at the tone Kiba was implying, using his right-hand Naruto grasped Kiba's clothed cock whilst his left hand played with the elastic of the boxers,

"This bone?" Naruto replied in a seductive tone back to the brunet who was straddling the blond again, with the reply and sight below him Kiba couldn't hold back a small howl as his cock twitched at the thought of Naruto playing with his cock.

"Be a good boy and dig it out" Kiba said with a wink, doing as he is told Naruto slowly pulls down Kiba's boxers only to be shocked at the sight that springs free from its cage,  
"FUCK! That's massive" Naruto said in horror as Kiba's massive erection stands firmly in the air leaking large amount of pre-cum from the uncut head,  
"Massive eh? I would say it was normal size, last I measured it was just over 9 inches" Kiba said with one hand stroking his cock and the other stroking Naruto's,  
"What is normal about that?!" Naruto asked transfixed on Kiba's thick cock, his hefty balls and his nicely trimmed brunet pubes, for Naruto this was a sight that could never be unseen again and he never wanted to forget this moment, he slowly raises his right hand to grab Kiba's monster cock only for Kiba to shuffle forward and put the head of his cock at Naruto's mouth,

"Suck it!" was all Kiba said and that is what Naruto excitedly did, causing Kiba to moan out in sure bliss.

"Hmm, suck my cock Naruto" was all Kiba kept repeating as he slowly started to thrust into the blonds mouth forcing more of his cock into the blond.

Below the brunet the blond was overwhelmed by the shear amount of cock he was having to suck and more kept coming as Kiba kept pushing harder to force more into his moist mouth.  
Lost in his trance Kiba started to pick up a faster pace forcing all his cock down Naruto's throat making the blond moan sending vibrations along his cock, whilst getting his face fucked Naruto snaked his own hand down to his own leaking cock and started stroking it whilst playing with Kiba's giant balls.

"mhhmm, Yesssss, Damnn Naru" was all that came from the brunet above the blond, as they continued Naruto started to feel his release coming and shortly he shot his load all over his abdomen, seeing Naruto blow his load Kiba removed his cock from Naruto's wet mouth and moved lower down the bed, he quickly lifts up the blonds legs and uses two fingers to scoop up the blonds cum and start to prep the tight shaved asshole of the blond.

Turned even more on by the sight of his two fingers easily enter Naruto's tight ass because of his own cum Kiba started to stretch Naruto so he could take his cock with little discomfort, after a few minutes Kiba had already entered a third finger and found Naruto's sweet spot turning the blond into a moaning mess begging for more, and more was what he was going to get.

After Kiba felt Naruto was ready he scooped up the rest of Naruto's cum and covered his large thick cock with it to slicken it up, he straddled on one leg and lifted the other over his shoulder so he could line his cock up easily and insert it fully inside the nicely prepared hole.

"Are you ready for this cock?" Kiba asked looking at Naruto who was getting hard again,  
"mhmm yes, just fuck me!" Naruto moaned all needy and Kiba obliged, the brunet slowly pushed his cock at Naruto's hole watching his head slowly push in and then with a little more pressure it popped in and he continued his thrust until he was fully inside the blond.

"Damn Naruto, even after all the prepping you are still so tight" Kiba grunted between clenched teeth, Naruto on the other hand was gasping for air as he was getting used to Kiba's thick cock stretching his ass, sure it isn't Naruto's first time with something in his ass but Kiba was far bigger than any toy Naruto owns.  
After a few moments past Naruto tells Kiba to move and with the blonds permission Kiba starts a rough fast pace which soon smoothens out to a delightful fast powerful pace making both boys moan in pleasure, soon Kiba found the spot he was searching for and when Kiba hit that sweet spot coherence flew out the window from Naruto, Naruto was a moaning mess below he brunet screaming out all kinds of things that just seemed to make Kiba go harder.

After what seems to be an eternity Kiba felt his release coming soon, he grabs Naruto's hard leaking cock and starts stroking it with equal pace to his thrusting, ripping more moans from the blond who has just become a buddle of nerves below him just screaming obscenities along with Kiba's name, after a few more powerful thrusts Naruto came screaming Kiba's name as his orgasm washed over him seconds after Kiba follows howling Naruto's name and bit down on his collar bone as he fills Naruto with his thick warm cum, Kiba's thrusting slowly subsides after eight powerful spurts of cum was pumped into the blonds abused hole then he collapses on top of the blond with his cock still inside him whilst they both catch their breaths.

After a little while the two boys regained their breaths and fell into an awkward silence Kiba pulled his now soft cock from Naruto's sore hole allowing a couple of drops of Kiba's thick cum he pumped inside the blond to dribble out,  
"Well, umm I better go" Kiba said not knowing what to do,  
"If you must" Naruto said a little hurt at what Kiba just said,  
"Wait, you don't want me to leave?" Kiba asked a little surprised, he did just force Naruto into having sex with him,  
"Well not really, you did just fuck me and unlike you I don't just fuck and run ya'know" Naruto said a little bitter.  
"I just guessed you'd want me to leave" Kiba said confused on what to do

Another moment passes with them both just in silence then Naruto starts to chuckle shortly followed by laughter,  
"Wow and here you said it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out why I was blushing and spacing out, but I guess it really does, I like you Kiba in fact I've known for a while now" Naruto said as he stands up with his legs shaking underneath him, as he does finally stand Kiba is now spacing out only to be brought out of his trance when he hears a loud bang only to see Naruto collapsed on the floor,  
"Naruto?!" Kiba rushed to the blond on the floor,

"I'm fine, just my legs gave out" Naruto said embarrassed with his face fully red  
"Damn I'm good" Kiba said causing Naruto to punch his arm as he tried to get up again but this time Kiba helped him,

"Look Naruto, I didn't really mean to force this, but well with you constantly looking cute when you blush towards me I just thought it would be wise to act on it" Kiba confessed,  
"Kiba, don't worry about it, as I just said I like you not that I expected this to ever happen with you being straight" Naruto said making Kiba laugh.

"Straight? What is straight about me fucking you to the point you can't stand without help or filling you up with my cum?!" Kiba roared with laughter,  
"Well you just ya'know" Naruto mumbled embarrassed with what Kiba just said  
"Don't act gay? Just because I don't act gay doesn't mean I'm not, even you don't act gay" Kiba finished Naruto's mumble, only to see him nod in response.

"Well I am, and for your earlier comment about fucking and run, I don't ether, but I couldn't tell what you wanted" Kiba explained causing Naruto to look away,  
"Naruto look I know we fight a lot but I'll be honest I also like you, and I'm willing to give this a go but you will have to also try as I'm not putting all the leg work into this" Kiba said hoping that Naruto understood what he was suggesting,  
"Only if you stop acting like a dick with your friends I will be nicer to you" Naruto said confirming he is also willing,  
"Well they will be your friends too" Kiba said pulling Naruto into his embrace, "And one more thing"  
"Hmm?" Naruto murmured  
"Kiss me" Kiba whispered as he leaned down to Naruto  
"Gladly" was the response Kiba got followed with the soft lips of the blond pressing against his own.

After a short make-out session Naruto's stomach grumbled causing them to pull apart.  
"We better feed you" Kiba said laughing whilst lightly kissing the top of Naruto's head,  
"Don't worry about me, you have to get home before your mother gets mad, its already 8pm" Naruto said making Kiba laugh,  
"Well I did already tell her I was out and not to expect me home" Kiba said rubbing the back of his head  
"What why?" Naruto asked confused with why Kiba said that but was in for a shock for the reason,  
"Well I told her I was staying at my NEW Boyfriends home tonight" he said with confidence but that quickly faded when Naruto just stood their blank faced, "that is okay right Naruto?" he asked cautiously,  
"Boyfriend?" Naruto asked  
"Well I don't just fuck anyone ya'know I only do that with my partner" Kiba explained hoping Naruto was following only to be jumped moments later,  
"Yes, yes it's alright" Naruto shouted as he hung around Kiba's neck  
"That's good, now let's get ready to go out to eat, my treat" and before he could ask where Kiba was left alone as Naruto rushed to get dressed.

'Well I guess this is what I get for falling for the most unpredictable person in this world' Kiba thought as he followed Naruto getting dressed.

After a heated weekend Monday comes around and to everyone's surprise Kiba rode to school not that Kiba was riding his bike but this time he had a passenger on the back, as the two boys got off the motorcycle much to everyone's surprise the passenger was revealed to be nonother than Naruto and what caused more people to stare was when Kiba himself grabbed Naruto's hand and kissed him in the parking lot, a few people just stared, some just resumed with their morning and a select few gave some nasty looks,

"Don't worry about them Naru, ill sort them out" Kiba said making Naruto laugh,  
"Oh believe me I'm not worried, I will kick their asses myself if needed" Naruto boasted but quickly clenched his fist and went to swing at the person who was closing in on them both quickly but was blocked with no hassle,

"Hm, is that how you greet your friends?"  
"Teme!" Naruto shouted only to be silenced by Sasuke's rare smile,  
"Good job Naruto" the raven-haired boy said before walking ahead

"What was that all about?" Kiba asked confused  
"That's his way of showing approval" Naruto said making Kiba smile  
"Well we better find Kakashi and hand in our 'Homework' before he gives us more detention" Kiba joked,  
"Fortunately, you don't have to look far" A voice came from behind,  
"Kakashi?!" both boys said in unison,  
"Well well well, looks like my homework did work after all" Kakashi joked, "just see that you don't end up in detention again" and with that the silver haired teacher left them both,

After a moment of awkward silence both boys laugh,  
"Come one better get to class before we do get detention" Kiba said pulling Naruto along with him,  
"With you I will attend any detention" Naruto said laughing as Kiba continued pulling.

From then on, they both were inseparable, Naruto gained friends and Kiba's grades improved, a perfect balance between popularity and grades.

 _ **R &R, tell me how to improve and I will continue with other stories I have started.**_


End file.
